best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billie Eilish
Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell (born: December 18, 2001 18), known professionally as Billie Eilish, is an American singer, songwriter, model and fashion designer. She started making songs in 2015 and blew up in 2016 when her debut single Ocean Eyes, released on SoundCloud, caught the attention of Darkroom and Interscope Records. She and her brother Finneas O'Connell (also known as FINNEAS) collaborate on her music. She has Tourette's syndrome and confirms it in an Instagram story after videos of her tics emerged online. Why She And Her Songs Rock # She uses catchy autotune in her songs (ex. "bad guy", "When The Party's Over" etc.) # Her songs usually have to do with her life and what's affecting her. # Her album WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO? was well received by audiences and critics. # Her music videos are interesting and often tell horror influenced stories. (ex. "Bellyache", "bury a friend", "When The Party's Over" etc.) # In 2019, she revealed in a Calvin Klein ad that she deliberately wears very baggy and ill-fitting clothes to prevent people from body-shaming her. This shows that she cares more about her music than her public image. # She has openly admitted in an Instagram story that she is suffering from Tourette's syndrome after numerous videos of her tics emerged online. Even so, she's still not letting it affect her career and is one of the few disabled musicians who openly embraces his/her disability. # She is the youngest artist to compose a James Bond movie theme song at the age of 18, composing the song for No Time To Die alongside FINNEAS in their bedroom studio. Bad Qualities # She has some bad songs (e.g. "8" & "COPYCAT") # Her song "wish you were gay" offended the LGBTQ community and was accused of queer-baiting. However, she's stated that the song wasn't meant to be insulting and that the song was being misinterpreted. She also stated the song as "kind of a joke". # The "bad guy" remix with Justin Bieber was terrible. # She made some comments about rap music being only about "lying" and "posturing" even though she's not a part of the rap scene at all. Many people, especially people in the black community, rightfully called her out on it. Discography Studio Albums: * WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO? ''(2019) EPs * ''don't smile at me ''(2017) Singles * ''Six Feet Under (2016) (non-album single) * ocean eyes (2016) (from don't smile at me) * bellyache (2017) (from don't smile at me) * Bored (2017) (from 13 Reasons Why: Season 1) * w''atch'' (2017) (from don't smile at me) * COPYCAT ''(2017) (from ''don't smile at me) * idontwannabeyouanymore (2017) (from don't smile at me) * my boy (2017) (from don't smile at me) * &burn (with Vince Staples) (2017) (from don't smile at me) * bitches broken heart (2017) (from don't smile at me) * lovely (with Khalid) (2018) (from 13 Reasons Why: Season 2 and don't smile at me) * you should see me in a crown (2018) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * when the party's over (2018) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * come out and play (2018) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * WHEN I WAS OLDER (2019) (from Music Inspired by the Movie Roma and WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * bury a friend (2019) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * wish you were gay (2019) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * bad guy (2019) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * all the good girls go to hell (2019) (from WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?) * everything i wanted (2019) (from When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go? (Re-issue)) * No Time To Die (2020) (from the James Bond movie of the same name) Category:Artists Category:2010s Category:2000s Category:Billie Eilish Category:Child stars Category:Indie Pop Category:Electropop Category:Alternative pop Category:2001 Births Category:Artists with Common Sense Category:2020s Category:Pop